The World Wide Web has expanded to provide web services to many consumers. Many businesses provide a web service such as Wi-Fi for their employees and customers use. The web service may allow employees greater freedom and efficiency to access company assets and perform their jobs. Providing a web service to customers may allow for more efficient business transactions with the company.
Providing a reliable web service for employees and customers is important to may businesses. As such, it is useful to know when a web service has failed. When a failure has been detected, it is important to restore service to the web service as soon as possible.
There is a need in the art for providing improved web service maintenance and repair.